Always in the End
by ComplexSimplicitY
Summary: Warning: OotP SPOILER! One-shot fluffy ficlet: After Harry and Luna talk, Harry notices the list of items Luna has put up as missing-and decides to do something about it HarryLuna READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


Always in the End

By: silver_star ^_^

Disclaimer: I'm not JK.  Harry Potter is not mine.  I have no money at all.  Tom Felton/Draco Malfoy are not mine either (wah!).  So don't sue me!

Summary:  One shot fic- just a cute little bit of fluff that popped into my head *WARNING: OotP SPOILER!!*  Starts after the scene on p.864, OotP-Luna is looking for some of the things she's lost, and Harry decides that he's going to help. *Harry/Luna*

A/N: Hey everyone!! Yes, this is a Harry/Luna story-I don't usually write for this ship, and I usually don't write from Harry's POV either, so I hope this is good! Just a little idea I had ^_^ READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! You have NO idea HOW MUCH happiness that gives me ^_^ THANK YOU!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"Are you sure you don't want me to help you look for your stuff?" he said._

_"Oh no,." said Luna.  "No, I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up….It always does in the end." (OotP, pg. 864)_

Harry watched as Luna frolicked dreamily away from him towards the Great Hall.  Though Luna had declined Harry's offer to help her find her things, he couldn't help but think more on it.  After all, he wasn't all that hungry anyways, and the time alone would do him good.  After standing in the same exact spot for a good five minutes staring into space though, Harry decided to turn his attention to the notice board, where a piece of parchment covered in neon green ink took up the majority of the space.

_Nargles: A True Christmas Story by Wilhelmina Slems, How to Spot the Crumple-Horned Snorkack by Dilius Smelting,  Siriusly Mistaken: The biography of Stubby Boardman by Doris Purkiss,  Editions 10, 13 and 19 of The Quibbler,  A Thestral feather quill,  Pot of Color Changing Ink,  Roaring Lion's Hat, Color Changing Scarf, and Dangling Carrot Earrings._

_If found, please return to Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw House, 4th year.  Thank you, and may the Hairy-Backed Yakoose bless you._

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Lovegood_

            Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the parchment, Harry made to head towards the Gryffindor Common Room, but found that his feet did not seem to want to leave.  Sighing, Harry grudgingly looked up at the notice board once more, and took off a copy of the parchment that had been penned in neon green ink.  

            'I can't believe I'm doing this.  I'm a loser; I truly have no life.  Besides, who says they're actually going to be there anyway? Whoever took them might have just kept it after all…'

            Annoyed with himself, and slightly peeved, Harry took off towards the lost and found room, in the West Wing of the second floor.  Shuffling his feet and mumbling to himself the whole way there, Harry found himself thinking more and more about how Luna would react, rather than about how stupid his attempt was, and how hopeless it might be.

            When Harry finally reached the old, forgotten door labeled 'Lost and Found', he paused for a moment before shoving his pride and throwing the door open.  Inside what had appeared to be a room about the size of a closet were heaps upon heaps of forgotten junk.  There were books literally everywhere, and Harry even spotted a few library books amongst the stacks of lost jumpers and hordes of broken or odd looking quills.

            'Great.  Look what you've gotten yourself into Harry.  You're a genius, that's what you are.'

            Scanning the heaps tentatively, Harry stepped closer to the first pile, and poked at it gingerly.  After eyeing it a bit more, Harry took a deep breath of air, braced himself, and threw himself against the pile.  Immediately loose articles of clothing, broken backpacks, even shoelaces and lone socks came tumbling down to add to the layer on the ground.  With a look of slight disgust on his face, Harry started sifting through the first pile, throwing aside a sock, a deformed bit of knitting (that looked mysteriously like a woolly bladder), and a worn and torn jacket, Harry came upon a book.

            'Finally, got one.  Maybe there's hope after all…'

            After what seemed like a lifetime of sifting and searching, of lugging and pulling, of dedication and perseverance, Harry finally found all the things on Luna's list.  Of course, he also had to visit the kitchens, a few classrooms along the way, not to mention the Owlery, the Dungeons, and the other Lost and Found near the main entrance of the school.  Needless to say, he was totally exhausted, and very peeved, with himself, and the whole situation at hand.

            After placing them gently into his bag (he hadn't worked his butt off just to end up breaking something right before he returned it to Luna), Harry started off once more towards the Great Hall, only to find it deserted.  He had taken longer than expected, in fact, it was 8:30, and only 30 minutes left until he was supposed to be back in the common room.  

Backtracking his steps slightly, Harry heard a faint hum resounding throughout the corridors.  As he walked towards the sound, after turning many corners, he finally found the source-there in front of yet another notice board, was Luna, still with at least 20 more copies of her list left to post.  Harry shook himself mentally as he felt heat rise into his cheeks, and began shifting from foot to foot uneasily.

            "Hello Harry.  Need anything?  I'm still trying to get all these lists up.  I really do need to pack you know."  Luna greeted airily.

            "Er…uh…Hi Loony-I mean-Luna.  Sorry.  Well, I was…I was just looking through the lost and found, and I ran across a few things that I think might be yours."  Harry stuttered nervously.

            Scolding himself for being so nervous, and cursing his face for burning still with heat, Harry removed all the items from his backpack, and let out a breath of relief as the weight of all the things he had been lugging around the school for the past 2 hours were transferred into Luna's waiting arms.

            "Wow, you've gotten them all Harry!  Thanks so much…I guess I won't be needing these anymore!"  and with that Luna promptly threw all her remaining fliers into the air, shrieking with laughter.

            At first Harry only cracked a crooked half smile, but after a while, Harry couldn't help but laugh with her. As laugh after laugh escaped him, he realized he was feeling better now than he had been feeling for days.  For a while, it was almost as if none of it had happened, that everything was still the same.

            "Well, I'll be finishing my packing now Harry.  Thanks for all your help.  Have a nice summer."  

            Before Harry could answer however, Luna leaned towards him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

            "It's better this way-we won't have to watch for the nargles."  Luna replied in her dreamy voice.

            Harry simply stared.

            After picking up her school bag, and tucking her wand behind her ear once more, Luna left, bouncing along as Harry, now as red as Ron's hair, continued to stare after her retreating back.

            'Okay Harry…come on…walk…pull yourself together man!'

            Before Harry could get his feet to move though, he thought he heard a faint whisper echo throughout the corridors.

            "They always come back in the end."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: It wasn't THAT horrible was it?!? I hope not ^_^;; Thanks for reading! Butterbeer and Cauldron Cakes for everyone!!! Now please please please REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!


End file.
